


The gift of giving

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Klaus (movie)
Genre: Christmas, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Merry husbands, Mistletoe, klausper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Jesper finds a gift. Klaus tells him it's directed towards someone very special.
Relationships: Jesper/klaus, Klaus/Jesper
Comments: 13
Kudos: 341





	The gift of giving

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope more people will follow suit and make more works of these two

Jesper finished tying the last of the presents to the sleigh and stepped back with a satisfied sigh. Finally the the last of the presents just in time to meet the 3000 Mark quota, just a couple More and it'll so long smeerensberg hello silk sheets. He dusted his hands off and headed back inside.

He always loved the smell of pine and freshly cut wood that Klaus' house always seemed to give off. It was comforting to say the least.

"Hey Klaus I just finished wrapping the the last of the pre-" his eyes landed on a box with a beautiful red ribbon on it. "Uh... you know what give me a sec I think I forgot one." He picked up the package and ran the pad of his thumb against the soft velvet surface of the bow.

"What was it you said Jes- oh." Klaus stopped at the doorway. 

Jesper swiftly turned on his heel, readjusting his hold on the package, and headed towards the sleigh. "I-I'm just finishing up now." He chuckled nervously not meaning to get caught in such an intimate moment. 

He reached for the door handle just as a large hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"Wait Jesper." The deep voice of the man sent shivers down his spine. He turned around and looked up into the warm twinkling eyes of the large bear of a man. "This one-" He pointed to the box "is yours."

"Mine?" His heart fluttered as Klaus nodded. He felt giddy as he ripped the packaging open to see beautiful shiny new leather boots. "Wow..." He could hear Klaus' loving chuckle as he pulled one of the boots from the box and ran his thumb over the amazing engravings depicting a sleigh with a round of reindeer pulling it in a flutter of small engraved snowflakes. "I-I-" he felt his chest tighten and his eyes begin to water slightly "I love them." Klaus chuckled softly.

"I noticed that the snow has begun to fall heavier this year and those old boots had begun to show their age." Jesper smirked.

"You calling my boots old?" He teased. 

"Perhaps I am." Jesper smiled at the sense of humor the man had come to grow after so long of being up on a mountain by himself. It was great to see that his personality had blossomed along side his smile. His finger felt an itch to run his fingers though the man's soft white beard, to pull him close, and properly thank him for the gift he now adored. 

"Hey, lean down for a sec." Klaus raised a brow but complied with his request. 

"Thanks for the gift." He pecked him on the cheek. Klaus was stunned in place for a good couple seconds, his cheeks beet red, and his eyes wide. Jesper started to get nervous, maybe I made the wrong move, he thought. "Hey man, you okay?" He didn't expect to be pulled into a spine crushing hug. "Can't...breathe." He wheezed.

"Sorry." Klaus getting loosened his grip. 

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, entangling the tips of his fingers in the man's beard, preparing to lean in again this time aiming for a more intimate target, when something hit him on the head and fell between them.

"What the?" He picked up the item in question "mistletoe?" He looked up towards a curious little bird who held the stick between his beak where the mistletoe must had been attached to. He smiled and rolled his eyes as the held out the sprig to the culprit who eagerly swooped down and flew away with it. He looked back to Klaus who was watching him with loving eyes.

"Kiss me under the mistletoe Jesper?" Jesper smiled and leaned in.

"We really should make this whole mistletoe thing- a thing." He touched their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
